The End of an Era Part 2
by KingodtheNight
Summary: Dean and Sam struggle to protect the unborn Will from the First.


The End of An Era Part 2

INT. BASEMENT-NIGHT

Dean, Kevin and Adam are gathered around the old door. Kevin and Adam look on, as Dean pounds on the door.

DEAN Sam! Jo! What's going on in there?!

INT. ROOM-CONTINUOUS

Jo is leaned up against the wall breathing heavy, her hands rest on her pregnant stomach, Sam stands there staring unsure of what to do. He turns his head over his shoulder.

SAM Jo's in labor!

DEAN (O.S.)  
What?!

JO I'm giving birth you moron!

INT. BASEMENT-CONTINUOUS

DEAN You have got to be kidding me.

KEVIN Did Sam just say, that girl's in labor.

DEAN Yeah.

Dean steps to the side, he pulls a handgun out of his jacket.

DEAN Alright guys, stay back from the door.

He fires, the bullet knocks the door handle off its holdings, the door swing open. Dean runs in through the door. Adam and Kevin follow.

INT. ROOM-CONTINUOUS

Jo slides down onto the ground, she can't stand anymore.

DEAN Is there any way, you can...hold it?

Jo just shoots him a death stare.

SAM Dean, her water already broke, the baby's coming now.

DEAN Well can we move her?

Jo SCREAMS in pain.

JO I'm gonna kill you Winchester!

DEAN Okay, I guess that's out.

SAM Yeah, I would say so.

DEAN Dude, this whole place could be filled with demons in a minute.

SAM Me and Adam can keep 'em out of here, you and Kevin stay here.

DEAN Stay here?

SAM It's your kid.

DEAN Yeah, but I don't know what to do, I've never seen anything like this.

A moment passes, Dean's eyes fall to Kevin.

KEVIN No, no, no. I don't know how to do that!

DEAN You've probably got a better idea than me.

KEVIN Is that a high standard?!

SAM Kevin, we just need you to do what you can.

Sam grabs all of his weapons and runs out of the room, Adam follows him.

EXT. ABANDONED CHURCH-CONTINUOUS

The angels and demons battle outside the church. Azariah takes on two at once, he slams one's head to the ground and stabs it in the back of the head. He lifts it's body and tosses it into the second. Azariah pounces on the demon, he drives his blade into its skull.

A third demon pounces on Azariah, the angel falls to the ground. The demon stands over Azariah, holding an angel killing knife. Temoriel jumps behind the demon, he slices the demon's neck open with his sword. The demon falls to the ground dead. Azariah climbs back to his feet.

EXT. HILL-CONTINUOUS

Crowley and the first stand next to each other, both looking down at the battle in front of them.

CROWLEY Well, things are finally starting to look up, those angels can't hold out much longer. And once the soldiers you sent in get back, this should all be over.

FIRST This is taking far too long. They should have been back by now.

CROWLEY Not to be rude, but I have to point out that the Winchesters are very tough hunters. They could just...

FIRST Join the battle.

CROWLEY What.

FIRST Make sure they kill all of those angels, I'm going to make a personal appearance.

INT. WOODS-NIGHT

Castiel and Garth hike through the woods. Garth pushes some branches out of the way, the rock wall with the pipe leading out of it is just ahead of them.

GARTH Look at that, it's right where I said it would be.

EXT. ROCK WALL-MINUTES LATER

Castiel and Garth step toward the pipe. Garth looks at the two dead angels, with their wings burnt into the ground.

GARTH Are those, angels?

CASTIEL Yes.

GARTH What killed them.

CASTIEL Demons.

GARTH Well, then we've gotta get in there!

Garth grabs the side of the pipe and pulls himself up.

Castiel turns and looks up to the side of the hill. Garth notices.

GARTH Come on!

CASTIEL I can't go with you.

GARTH What?

CASTIEL There's something else I have to do.

Castiel walks off into the shadows. Garth stays where he is watching for a moment. He slams his hands onto the side of the pipe. Garth crawls in and disappears into the blackness.

EXT. CHURCH-CONTINUOS

Azariah wrestles with a demon. The demon tosses Azariah onto the ground, Azariah slides his feet across the dirt, he knocks the demon off the ground. Azariah leans up, holding his blade in front of him. The demon falls on the knife, the blade slices right through it's neck.

Azariah jumps to his feet.

CROWLEY (O.S.)  
Well done, Azariah.

Azariah spins around to see Crowley standing across from him.

CROWLEY Still a tough guy without your wings.

AZARIAH Tough enough to end you.

CROWLEY We'll see about that. The last time you and I went a few rounds the only up you had on me was that magic juice you've run out of.

Crowley lifts up an angel killing knife.

CROWLEY (CONT'D)  
Plus, I've got one of these now.

Azariah readies himself for battle.

CROWLEY Still brave.

Crowley throws his hand in the air. Azariah flies off the ground slams into the church wall and falls to the ground.

Crowley appears over him, he raises the angel killing knife, he slams it down toward the angel's gut.

Azariah throws his fist into Crowley knee. Crowley falls back a few steps, the knife falls off its target, cutting a long thin lesion across Azariah's arm.

Azariah ignores the pain and and pushes Crowley back. He stops moving himself, Crowley back peddles until his legs shoot out from under him, he falls to his back.

AZARIAH I've been a soldier for a long time, don't forget that.

INT. ROOM-CONTINUOS

Jo lies against the wall breathing heavily, Dean kneels next to her, holding her hand while he coaches her breathing. Kevin sits on the other side of the room reading the tablet.

DEAN Okay, uh breath, yeah, breath. Like that, easy.

JO Go to hell, Dean!

Dean looks to Kevin, he's still staring at the tablet's text.

DEAN Hey, a little help here.

KEVIN It can't be time to push yet.

DEAN It might be!

KEVIN Well it's not! I need to figure this out.

DEAN Figure what out?

KEVIN This thing said something about a weapon from Purgatory, something that can hurt the First.

DEAN A weapon from Purgatory?

Dean let's go of Jo's hand, he grabs his bag and looks through it. Dean pulls the spear he found when he was in Puragatory and lifts it out of the bag.

DEAN Like this?

KEVIN I don't know what that is.

DEAN I found it when I was in Purgatory.

KEVIN The text doesn't describe it, that could work, I don't know.

JO (in pain)  
That's out best chance.

Dean get's back to his feet, he runs for the door but stops once he gets to the frame. He turns back and looks at Jo.

JO Just get out of here, kick that thing in the ass!

Dean nods.

DEAN All your's Kevin.

Dean runs out of sight.

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

Adam stands holding his shot gun. He fires.

Up ahead the bullet strikes a demon in the face. It loses it's footing, Sam jumps out of the shadows, he stabs it in the chest with Ruby's Knife.

Two more demons run at the brothers from behind. Sam ducks. Adam fires two, hitting each demon in the chest.

Sam rises back to his normal height, he recites the exorcism. Both demons look up to the sky, black bursts out of their mouths and flies out of the tunnels.

A third demon leaps from around a corner, it grabs Sam by the wrist, it tosses Sam onto the ground. Adam aims to shoot it. The demon snaps it's fingers, Adam falls onto his back.

Water splashes the demon in the face. Steam rises from its burning flesh, Garth runs in. He recites the exorcism. Black smoke explodes out of the demon and fades away.

Sam looks up and sees Garth.

SAM Garth? How did you...

GARTH Your friend, Cas. We worked together and we found you.

Adam sits up. Garth notices him.

GARTH Who's that.

SAM That's my brother.

GARTH There's three of you.

SAM Yeah, there is.

DEAN (O.S.)  
Sam! Adam!

Sam and Adam climb back to there feet as Dean runs in.

SAM What are you doing here?

Dean holds up the purgatory spear.

DEAN Kevin said this thing might be able to hurt the first.

Dean notices Garth.

DEAN Garth?

SAM Yeah, he's here now.

GARTH And we've got problems, there's a lot of demons headed this way. Cas said one of 'em's called the First.

DEAN Crap.

EXT. CHURCH-CONTINUOUS

Azariah and Crowley fight across the battle field. They come to a wall, that covers a long drop to the ground.

Crowley grabs Azariah, and shoves most of his body over the side.

CROWLEY I wonder if you can fly without your wings.

Azariah tries to push back, but to no avail.

Castiel appears. He grabs Crowley from behind, the demon let's go of Azariah. Castiel throws Crowley over the side.

AZARIAH Castiel.

CASTIEL Put that aside for now brother. The demons broke through the pipeline's defense, The First is headed there now.

Azariah's eyes fill with fear. He looks away from Castiel.

AZARIAH Temoriel!

INT. ROOM-MINUTES LATER

Jo SCREAMS, Kevin just a few feet away from her. He tries to coach her as she breathes.

KEVIN Alright, alright. You're doing good.

JO I think, AAAHHHH! I think...

Kevin's eyes shoot wide open, he knows what she's trying to imply.

KEVIN No, it can't be time yet.

JO It is!

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

The hunters stand aligned along the walls, each one with their one weapon, ready to attack. Dean, holds the Purgatory Spear, Sam has Ruby's Knife, Adam and Garth have guns loaded with rock salt for ammo.

CLANK, CLANK, CLANK. Footsteps rings through the tunnels. The hunters brace themselves.

Three demons step into view, Adam and Garth fire, the bullets hit two demon. Sam leaps up and stabs the third in the throat. Dean charges with the Purgatory Spear, he slices one of the demon's heads off. The last demon gets to his feet, it slaps Sam off his feet. Sam slams into the wall on the other side of the tunnel. Dean spins around, he drives the blade of the spear through the demon's chest. He kicks the demon, knocking it's dead body off the tip of the spear.

Dean turns around, he grabs Sam and pulls him back to his feet.

Garth lowers his gun.

GARTH Nice work guys.

DEAN Not even over yet.

CLANK, CLANK. More footsteps ring down the tunnel.

ADAM There's more coming.

GARTH We're gonna need bigger guns.

DEAN What the hell?! This is holy ground they're not supposed to come here!

SAM Guess Crowley called in the elite.

DEAN Whatever, we need a new plan.

Dean runs farther into the tunnel, the others follow him.

INT. PIPELINE-MOMENTS LATER

A group of demons walks down the pipe in a group. CLANK something rings out through the pipes. The demons stop immediately.

DEMON They found us.

DEMON 2 Keep moving, they can't be that close.

TEMORIEL (O.S.)  
We have plenty of tricks up our sleeves.

The demons turn around. Temoriel, Sarah, and a large group of angels stand behind them. Temoriel raises his knife. The angels charge.

The pipeline erupts into a battle as the angels and demons fight. Temoriel stabs a demon in the face, he spins around and slays another.

Sarah, throws a demon onto the ground. A second demon grabs her from behind. Sarah attaches herself to its wrist. She pins it to the wall and stabs it in the stomach.

Temoriel pulls his knife out of a dead demon. He spots one with it's back to the rest of the group. He runs to it. The demon doesn't even move.

TEMORIEL You won't even defend your life.

Temoriel raises his knife, he stabs the demon in the back, the blade doesn't even break the skin.

The demon turns around, it's The First.

FIRST Sorry Temoriel, those weapons don't work on me.

The First forces his hand into Temoriel's stomach, light erupts from Temoriel's eyes, he falls to the ground. There are angel wings burnt into the ground around him.

EXT. CHURCH-CONTINUOS

Azariah and the other angels fight with Crowley's demons. Castiel fights just alongside Azariah.

CASTIEL The Winchesters, are going to need help!

AZARIAH We have to stop them from getting in here too. It will only be harder to protect them if...

A demon jumps up behind Azariah, Azariah twists his arm, plunging the blade through the bottom of the demon's chin.

Castiel spins around, he throws his knife, it sails over Azariah's shoulder, cutting through a demon's forehead. Azariah pulls his knife from the dead demon, he gets up and stands side by side with Castiel.

CASTIEL That's another time that I've saved your life.

A force blows the air life wind. Castiel lifts off the ground and blows away like a leaf. Azariah looks straight ahead of him. Crowley stands there with his hand raise.

AZARIAH Took you long enough to come back.

CROWLEY It was a long way down.

Crowley raises the angel killing knife he stole.

CROWLEY(CONT'D)  
This time, no cheap shots.

Azariah nods. He readies his blade to attack, he charges.

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

The hunters have nearly the same formation as before.

SAM Dean, we can't just keep moving deeper into this place, Jo's only a few rooms...

DEAN I know Sam! I know!

(pause)  
We're not going any farther in than this.

A shadows comes from another tunnel. The hunters get shadows grows larger and larger, Sarah, covered in blood and wearing torn clothes, steps into their view. Garth fires, the rock salt bullet hits her, it has no effect.

DEAN Wait! It's an angel.

SARAH You need to be ready.

DEAN We're as ready as we'll ever be.

SARAH No, he's here.

SNAP. Someone snaps there fingers. Sarah explodes into a wave of blood.

The hunters fall back a step each as the blood splatters onto them.

DEAN What the hell!

Another shadow peers into the tunnel, The First steps in.

FIRST So we finally meet boys.

Dean's eyes flash wide open.

DEAN Oh, CRAP!

The First waves his hand Sam flies off his feet, he slams into the wall, he slides down to the floor completely unconscious.

Dean lowers the spear, he charges toward the First. The First tips the blade away with his hand. He waves his second hand, Dean lifts into the air and slams into the wall. He doesn't slide down like Sam, he stays exactly where he is.

Garth and Adam take aim, they fire at The First. The bullets strike him but they do nothing. He turns around, looking away from Dean. He waves his hand.

Adam's head turns to his side much farther than it should. CRACK, his neck snaps, Adam falls to the ground.

DEAN Adam!

Garth watches Adam hit the ground, he looks back up, takes aim and pulls the trigger.

The First snaps his finger, Garth explodes into a splatter of blood, his rifle fires, the bullet hitting the ceiling as it falls to the ground.

The First turns it's attention back to Dean.

DEAN Garth! You son of bitch!

FIRST All they are is sacks of flesh. Not much more impressive than those light beings he made to contain me.

DEAN I'm going to kill you.

FIRST Try Dean.

DEAN I don't have to, I've seen the future, whether you kill me or not my kid lives.

The First chuckles.

FIRST That's fine with me, I don't want him dead until he can give me what I want anyway.

EXT. CHURCH-CONTINUOUS

Azariah and Crowley throw punches into each other's faces. Azariah kicks him off his feet. Crowley floats parallel to the ground, he disappears as he falls.

Azariah spins around, Crowley throws a punch into his face. Azariah falls back two steps. Crowley stabs at him with the knife. Azariah bends down at his knees Crowley's stab goes completely over him.

Castiel pulls his blade out of a dead demon. Something catches his attention, he spins around. Two demons stand over him, they flash their black eyes.

Castiel leaps to his feet. The demons charge him, Castiel spins around, he cuts one demon's throat with his knife, it falls to the ground dead. The second demon grabs Castiel from behind, it tackles him to the ground. Castiel pushes the demon off him, he flips the demon onto the ground. Castiel plunges the knife into the demon's heart.

Crowley pushes Azariah against the wall of the church, Azariah tries to push him off but to no avail. Crowley slides the angel killing knife into his stomach.

Azariah GASPS, Crowley lets go of him. Azariah takes a step away from the church, he falls to his knees. Azariah tries to pull the knife out, he doesn't have the strength to take it out. He looks up at Crowley utterly in defeat.

CROWLEY Bowing before the king are we.

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

The First has Dean pinned to the wall.

FIRST That baby, can't kill me tonight, he won't be able to for at least another sixteen years. And without you to teach him to hunt, well then he doesn't stand a chance.

DEAN Why you wasting so much time talking?

FIRST It makes it much more amusing for me.

DEAN Well there's one thing you forgot.

A grin forms on Dean's face.

DEAN(CONT'D)  
There's two Winchesters.

Sam leaps up from behind The First, he jabs the Purgatory Spear into it's back. The blade bursts out of it's chest.

The First GASPS, loses his balance and falls back onto Sam. Sam let's go of the spear and takes steps back. The FIRST stumbles back, he drops to his knees, his body flickers between a cloud of white smoke and his usual form.

INT. ROOM-CONTINUOS

Jo looks up at Kevin, who is leaning over her, she can only see his face over her bloated stomach.

Kevin looks disgusted, but concentrated.

KEVIN Alright, push!

Jo's face cringes, she cries. The wails of an infant fill the room.

EXT. ABANDONED CHURCH-CONTINUOS

Crowley looks down at the defeated Azariah.

CROWLEY Are you happy to die a hero? I've always wondered who those like you felt about death.

AZARIAH I promised...I'd kill you. I...always keep...my promises.

Crowley laughs at the dying angel.

CROWLEY Everyone breaks one sometime.

Castiel appears behind him, he stabs Crowley in the back with his knife.

Crowley drops to the ground. Azariah lunges up, he catches Crowley's face, light erupts from the edges of his hand. Crowley flips over and falls to the ground. His meatsuit lies there dead.

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

The First kneels on the ground with the Purgatory Spear impaled through him, his body flickers between smoke and flesh.

Dean and Sam stand together, looking down at him triumphantly. The First looks up at them, but he is not defeated or even disheartened.

FIRST Someday, I'll come back. And when I do, oh the things I'll do. You'll both die, you and everyone you love. And you're children, I won't kill them, but they'll wish I did.

Sam and Dean look at each other uncomfortably. A sadistic smile forms on The First's face.

The First's body explodes into a white cloud of smoke. The Purgatory Spear falls to the ground, the cloud darts out the tunnels.

EXT. ROCK WALL-MINUTES LATER

A white stream of smoke erupts from the pipe, it flies up toward the sky, as it reaches up it fades into nothing.

INT. TUNNELS-CONTINUOUS

Sam and Dean look at each other, both confused.

SAM Is it...dead?

DEAN I don't think so.

Two demons shriek as they run into the tunnel. Sam and Dean reach for their guns.

Castiel and Azariah appear, each slamming one of the demons into the opposite side of the wall. Both cover the demon's faces with their hands. The demons falls to the ground dead.

Castiel turns to look at Sam and Dean.

SAM & DEAN Cas?

CASTIEL Hello.

Azariah turns around, clutching his wound. He slides to the ground.

DEAN You okay, Azariah?

AZARIAH I think...I'll survive.

Castiel walks over to the bodies of Adam and Garth, he stares down at them.

CASTIEL I'm afraid it's too late for Garth.

He kneels next to Adam and presses two fingers to his neck.

CASTIEL (CONT'D)  
But I think I can save Adam.

DEAN Benefits of having an angel for a friend.

AZARIAH Dean!

Dean turns to look at Azariah.

AZARIAH Where's...the baby?

Dean's eyes shoot open wider than they should. He spins around and darts down the tunnel.

INT. ROOM-LATER

DEAN (O.S.)  
JO!

Dean slides into the door frame, he looks into the room.

Kevin leans over Jo. Kevin smiles, gets up and walks out of Dean's way.

Jo sits with her back against the wall, she looks like she's been through a war zone, he face is still in pain, her eyes are bloodshot red and her hair is unkept. She cradles an infant in her arm. A smile forms on her face.

Dean has the biggest smile he's ever had. He walks over to Jo and kneels down in front of her. She hands him the baby.

JO He has your eyes.

DEAN He'll probably get your hair.

Dean looks up at Jo, the two stare into each other's eyes for a moment, they fall into the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared.

Dean slides down next to Jo, they look into their baby's eyes together, both with big smiles on their faces.

DEAN We're sticking with William Jonathan, right?

JO Yeah.

DEAN Well, hello Will, I'm your Dad.

JO Never thought you'd say that, huh.

DEAN Never thought I'd be happy about it.

Sam slides in the door, he takes one step into the room then stops in his tracks. All tension leaves his body.

DEAN Sammy. Come meet your nephew.

Sam smiles, walks over to his brother and kneels down to see baby Will.

EXT. ABANDONED CHUCH-DAY

Sam and Dean step out of the church, Dean carries baby Will in his arms. There's no sign of last night's battle all the bodies are gone, all the damage to the building has been repaired and even the forest is as it was before the battle.

SAM Wow, the angels clean up well.

Dean ignores Sam, he's staring down at Will, still with a smile on his face. Sam notices.

SAM Did you even look around?

DEAN Sorry Sammy, I've got something that interests me a little more here.

Sam laughs to himself.

SAM Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?

DEAN Don't blame ya for asking that. But ya know, nothing's ever been able to put a smile on my face like this little guy.

Jo steps out of the church, she walks up to the brothers, she stares down at Will. She holds out her arms, Dean notices and slides Will into her arms.

JO Now I know why my Mom never wanted me to be a hunter.

Azariah appears with a group of angels behind him.

AZARIAH Are you still upset with my decision, Dean?

Dean looks away from the baby and focuses on Azariah.

DEAN I'm actually pretty thankful, a dick move by you turned out okay.

AZARIAH You know, a lot of us have wondered why God decided to leave those tablets all over the Earth. I think it was because he thought that if Earth would become a paradise, humans should build it themselves. Your son has the power to make that decision for all humanity now.

SAM You've got hidden depths, who knew.

AZARIAH You'd be surprised, we've had to make terrible decisions throughout the time you've known us. But we don't have a decision about him.

Jo cradles Will in her arms, Dean takes a step forward.

DEAN This isn't over yet, is it?

AZARIAH It will never be over, at least until someone kills the first. Right now, he's the only one who can.

DEAN You still want me and Jo to make our son a hunter?!

AZARIAH No, I want you to prepare him for what will come, but I also want you to give him the life he deserves.

Azariah, sticks his hand into his jacket pocket, he pulls something out and tosses it to Dean. Dean snatches it out of he air, covering the entire thing in his fist.

AZARIAH I thought you should give this to him.

Dean opens, his hand, his amulet sits in his palm.

DEAN This is the amulet you gave me, Sam.

SAM What?

Sam looks at his hand.

AZARIAH It represented love for you, let it do the same for him.

Azariah and his angels turn to walk away.

AZARIAH Oh, and Dean.

The three hunters look back to Azariah.

AZARIAH (CONT'D)  
We'll be watching over you.

A gust of the wind blows, Azariah and the angels are gone.

Castiel and Adam emerge from the church.

CASTIEL Kevin Tran is with his mother.

SAM How are you feeling Adam.

ADAM Good, better than I've been...since before all this started.

DEAN So what's next for you guys?

ADAM I thought I'd stick with you, I don't really have a life to go back to.

CASTIEL I have no idea, I can't go back to heaven, not yet.

JO What about you Sam?

SAM I don't know, you?

DEAN Well uh...

He puts his arm around Jo and pulls her closer.

DEAN We're out of the game, for now.

Jo nods her head and pulls Will close to her.

JO We're gonna try to live as normally as we can.

SAM Wow, I never thought I'd hear that.

DEAN I've been getting used to hearing you say that lately.

Dean sticks his hand in his pocket, he pulls the keys to the Impala out, he holds them in front of Sam.

DEAN The three of you, don't have anything to go back too, I know what that means for us.

SAM Dean, that's...

DEAN It should be hunting Sam, you were always more like Dad than me anyway. I ain't takin no for an answer this time.

Dean pushes the keys closer to Sam, Sam reaches out and grabs them.

SAM Thanks.

DEAN Don't mention it.

SAM Cas, do you remember where we left the car.

CASTIEL I can find it.

Castiel puts one hand on Sam, the other on Adam. A gust of the wind blows, all three disappear. Jo and Dean stand there for a moment.

FADE OUT 


End file.
